


Miracles in the Night (Rewrite)

by Eww__PINK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eww__PINK/pseuds/Eww__PINK
Summary: "To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."____Two boys.Two different lives.One a half-born; a muggle mother who's heart was encased in gold and a pureblood father who put his family first before all.One a pureblood; a pureblood mother who was damned since the beginning of her birth and seeks the love of another to keep her heart from breaking one last time.One hailed as the boy who lived.One hailed a "Miracle".One the heart of a Phoenix .One the heart of a Thestral.One born.One reborn.Both connected by two halves of a whole soul. A connection unlike anyone has ever seen in the Wizarding world. Both destined for great things once those souls are finally brought back together. Will they defeat the odds and change the world or will the powers at hand dismantle their rising dreams?
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Male Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marcus Flint/Harry Potter, Rabastan Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Miracles in the Night (Rewrite)

**_Two Bodies. One Soul._ **

**_Both born in the month leading to death._ **

**_The youngest son shall die._ **

**_The oldest lives one._ **

**_Reborn into the arms of the crying fairy shall the youngest soul be brought back to this Earth._ **

_**Subjected to the right of conquest and be hailed by all.** _

**_Never to seek each other out, but both souls will cry without the other._ **

**_Live a life in different worlds._ **

**_Until the day they finally meet._ **

_**Welcome the Phoenix .** _

_**Bring home the Thestal.** _

_**Rejoice both bodies as the soul becomes one again.** _

_**Defeat the one who is Dark.** _

_**Usurp the other who is Light.** _

_**The new leaders of the era shall bring joy to others in future years.** _

_**Go forth, call upon the heavens. Sisters, brothers, creatures alike.** _

_**Our mighty rulers shall be brought forth once again.** _


End file.
